1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data transmitting apparatus, a data transmitting method, and a program thereof.
2. Related Art
Infrared data communication systems in compliance with the Infrared Data Association (IrDA) specification have been used in various information apparatuses such as PDAs, PCs, cellular phones, or portable printers. In August 2005, an IrSimple protocol was formally adopted as a global standard to achieve high-speed communication in transmitting a large amount of contents (see ITX E-Globaledge Corporation and 3 other companies, “Press Release Document”, [Online] Aug. 26, 2005, NTT DoCoMo, [search Jul. 17, 2006], Internet <URL:http://www.nttdocomo.co.jp/info/news_release/page/20050 826.html>). The IrSimple protocol is expected to be adopted for other new usages in addition to known usages. In addition, one-way communication as well as two-way communication is disclosed in the IrSimple Protocol. Suppose that a data transmitting apparatus such as a cellular phone or a digital still camera transmits image data to a data receiving apparatus such as a printer. At this time, the one-way communication enables the image data to be transmitted at a high speed.
When the one-way communication of the IrSimple Protocol enables data to be transmitted from the data transmitting apparatus to the data receiving apparatus, the data can be transmitted from the data transmitting apparatus. However, unless the data is transmitted under the transmission condition that the data receiving apparatus can receive the data, the data receiving apparatus cannot receive the data. In this case, when users know that the data receiving apparatus does not respond (for example, an operation of a printer when the data receiving apparatus is the printer), the users enable the data transmitting apparatus to transmit the same data to the data receiving apparatus several times. However, since the transmission condition of the data transmitting apparatus is different from that of the data receiving apparatus, the data cannot be transmitted in spite of the repeated transmission of the data. Moreover, the data transmitting apparatus cannot inform users that a transmission error may occur.